1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer and a liquid crystal display device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spacer and a liquid crystal display device including the same, where the spacer has improved adhesion for maintaining a cell gap between two substrates to prevent light leakage from the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between them.
An optical characteristic of the LCD device is closely related to a cell gap between the two substrates. Particularly, optical characteristics such as contrast ratio or viewing angle of the LCD device are known to be dependent on a value of a birefringence (An) of liquid crystal multiplied with the cell gap. Thus, if the cell gap of the LCD device is not uniform, the optical characteristic will also not be uniform.
A spacer of spherical shape, which may be called a beads spacer is prevalently used to maintain the cell gap between the two substrates. The spacer maintains the cell gap by contacting alignment layers formed on the surfaces of both substrates.
However, movement of the spacer caused by vibration or an impact to the LCD device may damage the surface of the alignment layer because the spacer is not permanently fixed. A damaged part of the alignment layer may cause light to leak, reducing control of the liquid crystal on the damaged part.